


Ten Kisses

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dakavendish - Freeform, ENJOY THE CAVITIES, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Gay Sex, Heterochromia, I can't even, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, These two dorks, Tooth Rotting Fluff, blowjob, handjob, smutty fluff, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Balthazar wants to show Vinnie some love and appreciation. It goes VERY well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while waiting for my brother to get off the school bus. I hope you like it.

Vinnie sat in his bedroom of their shared two-room apartment and was absentmindedly scrolling through the internet. Vinnie was always slightly different than other people, due to his eyes. One was a clear, icey blue while the other was a deep chocolatey brown. Very few people actually knew about his heterochromia, his parents and his best friend and lover, Balthazar Cavendish. 

Most people assumed that Vinnie wore his tinted glasses because they were stylish or acted as sunglasses but, they were the reason that barely anybody knew about his special eyes. They also acted as a sort of security blanket, he always felt judged because his eyes were so different from everybody elses. Vinnie had considered contacts but, he found them extremely uncomfortable and disliked because of that so, he grew rather accustomed to his tinted glasses.

"Um...Dakota?" A voice asked, tinted with concern.  
"Gah!" Vinnie yelped, snapping out of his thoughts. "Sorry, Balth...Kinda lost in thought..."  
"No worry, Dakota. I kinda wanted to...um...try something...later tonight?" Cavendish stammered, blushing as he did.  
Vinnie was now turned around, sitting entirely wrong in the rolling chair, lazily hanging an arm over the back of the chair. "M'Kay." Vinnie confirmed, being down for pretty much anything.  
"Why are so casual about this?" Cavendish questioned, genuinely curious.  
"Well, sex is a normal human activity. I see no need to be embarrassed or shy about it." Vinnie explained, adjusting his glasses to prevent them from falling.  
"Well, yes, I suppose that's true." Cavendish confirmed. "Well, I need to get back to my paperwork." He explained, turning to leave. 

"Okie-dokie, Balthy." Dakota replied, turning back to his computer. Balthazar froze for a second before chuckling and returning back to his room. He loved Vinnie so much that it practically hurt. Balthazar often found himself daydreaming about the dorky, food-obsessed man that he truly adored. He loved so many things about him that he created an actual list and that list was the thing he wanted to try out later, in very sweet way.

{{*extremely boring timeskip*}}

Dakota was laying on his bed, tracksuit discarded in exchange for a tanktop and a pair of gym shorts, but, still wearing his glasses. He wore them so often that he sometimes forgot to take them off before sleeping, leading to a broken pair in the past. Balthazar was straddling him, wearing a plain white dress shirt and a pair of khakis. 

"Ready, Dakota?" Balthazar asked, staring into Vinnie's eyes.   
"As ready as I'll ever be." Vinnie responded, smiling warmly.  
Balthazar smiled back before he began to speak. "I'm going to give you ten kisses, each about something different that I love about you."  
"Ohh! Interesting!" Vinnie grinned, crossing arms behind his head.

Balthazar placed a gentle kiss on the curly-haired man's forehead. "One. For just being you." Vinnie blushed, cheeks quickly turning pink.

Balthazar then removed Vinnie's glasses and kissed right in the middle of his eyes. "Two. For your two beautifully different eyes." Dakota was already rock hard, he was enjoying this immensely.

Balthazar locked lips with Vinnie, it was a hot, heavy, hungry kiss. Balthazar gently bit the other man's lip as he pulled away causing Vinnie to let out a whimper. "Three. For the amount of sandwiches you always order." Dakota loved this, being practically worshipped.

Balthazar gently nibbled at Vinnie's neck before roughly kissing at the base of his neck, Vinnie let a shaky moan in response. "Four. For the four pairs of glasses that you own." Originally six but, knocked down by two because of Dakota slept in one pair and accidentally stepped on another.

Cavendish locked hands with Dakota and kissed the back of both hands. "Five. For the amount of fingers on each hand." Vinnie could feel Cavendish's now-hardened member pressing against his own excitement.

Balthazar removed Vinnie's tanktop, tossing it aside. Cavendish gently placed a kiss on Vinnie's chest. "Six. For the amount of tracksuits that you own." Vinnie was a panting, moaning, mess and Balthazar loved it.

Cavendish slid down further, gently kissing above Vinnie's belly button. "Seven. For every day of the week that I spend with you." Vinnie hitched his breath as Balthazar gently squeezed his love handles. 

Balthazar moved down even further, purposefully ignoring Dakota's member. He placed a kiss on Dakota's inner thigh. "Eight. For the amount of dates we've had." Dakota was so close, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. 

Balthazar placed a kiss on Dakota's ankle. "Nine. For the nine toes that you have." Dakota was born with only nine toes, missing a pinkie toe on his right foot. 

Balthazar moved back up to Vinnie's face and locked lips with him again. This time it was sloppy and desperate. "Ten. For each time we've said I Love You."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual sexy times.

"Cav...please..." Dakota panted, face a light pink and sweating.   
"Please what?" Cavendish teased, hand tugging at Vinnie's shorts.  
"Please...I need to cum...I'm so close..." Vinnie whined, thrusting into the air.   
Balthazar's hand entered Vinnie's shorts and began pumping.  
"A-Ah...Fuck..." Vinnie grunted as he released, coating the front of his shorts and Cavendish's hand.

Cavendish pulled his hand out and wiped it on a towel that he brought for that exact purpose.  
"Cav...I wanna make you feel good..." Vinnie whispered, hot breath almost burning Balth's ear. Dakota slide down to Cavendish's groin, erection pressing against the front of his khakis. Vinnie unzipped the pants and pulled them down along with Cav's boxers.

Vinnie's warm mouth engulfed Balthazar's member. Balthazar let out a lustful groan.   
"O-Oh my god, Vin..." Balthazar breathed.   
Vinnie bobbed up and down, humming as he did, vibrations only adding to Cavendish's pleasure. 

"Vin...please..." Cavendish moaned, signaling Dakota that he was close.   
Dakota took all of Balthazar's member, causing Cavendish to release his seed. Vinnie pulled off of his still panting boyfriend.  
"Vin...you're so...amazing..." Balthazar moaned, pulling up his pants.   
"Thanks, Balthy...You're amazing, too." Dakota replied, ending with a yawn.

Cavendish pulled the blanket over the two of them and pulled Vinnie closer.   
"I love you, Cav..." Dakota mumbled, already half asleep.  
"I love you, too, Vinnie." Balthazar replied, smiling sweetly to himself.  
"Eleven..." Balthazar mentally counted before falling into a dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY 40th FIC! I'm amazed at how far I've come and all the friends I've made along the way. Thank you so much, everyone!


End file.
